The present invention relates to a body scrubber.
Body scrubbers of the type disclosed herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,568; 2,544,354; 3,024,486; 3,063,081; 3,364,511 and 3,875,933.
Objects of the invention are to provide a body scrubber of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to scrub any desired part of the body with facility and convenience.